Hard Justice
by Darkblaze40
Summary: In a city full of crooks three secret agent's must fight for their life everyday and their life's get harder when they're enemies have become a challenge, especially when a new recruit joins. LUNA M rated for later chapters.
1. Agent Rising Part 1

HERE YOU WILL LOVE IT OR ELSE

Chapter 1: Agent rising part 1

It was a busy party on the first floor of the Viper building, three people walked in two men and one women.

One of the men had black messy hair and the other had brown spiky hair.  
The women had Orange hair

''straw hat and other agents come in'' A voice came from the wrist watch on the black haired wrist

''Straw hat here'' the black haired boy said back to the voice

''listen your objective is to find out what the viper gang are up to, the intel is probably at the top of the building you have entered, get the intel and get out'' the voice explained

''straw hat out'' Straw hat turned the wrist watch off

''here's the plan Blaze find a way up there'' The browned haired boy nodded and walk off ''and Halo see if you can find out about the building defences'' the orange haired women walk off as she did Straw hat stared at her.

''time to mingle'' Straw hat thought as he walk into the crowd of people

Straw hat planted a few hidden cameras on certain people in the crowd wait for word from his comrades, as he walk through the crowd he noticed Agent Halo seducing people it made him angry

He knew that it was against the rules to develop feeling for another agent but well Straw hat Straw hat.  
Agent Halo walked up to Agent Straw Hat  
''There's the viper gang leader over there'' she said pointed to the man with snake tattoos all over him ''Act natural'' Halo grabbed Straw Hat and pulled him into a slow dance, she didn't notice straw hat blush.

Blaze noticed there were no cameras in the room ''perfect'' he thought as he made his was to the bin where he got out a lighter, he lit it and dropped it into the bin.  
As the flames rose everybody in the room ran over to look, the people guarding the elevator went to put it out but they bumped into Blaze on the way.

''it looks like Blaze is on the move'' Straw Hat whispered to Halo

''good I'm getting tired of dancing'' she replied

''what am I no good at it'' Straw Hat joked

''well you never were the best of dancers'' Halo smiled

Straw Hat pouted ''menie''

''your such a baby'' Halo laughed

Blaze started the elevator and started to put his picture in the guard ID card that he just pick pocketed while the song 'secret agent man' played in the background ''their giving you a number and taking away your name'' Blaze sung

The elevator stopped and the door's opened to reveal a green haired guard at the next door

''halt what is your business'' asked the guard

''listen Zolo'' Blaze said reading the guards name tag ''the boss wants me to get something for him''

''let me see a ID'' Zolo asked, Ash handed over the ID he stole ''oh Solomen Gun I heard you're a riot at the bar's'' Zolo smiled ''go right through and later me and the guy are going down to the bar you wanna join us''

''sure'' Blaze nodded as he entered the next room, it was a huge room with a load of computer's ''I'm at the objective, what you got on those defensives'' Blaze spoke into the watch

''The room is filled with invisible detection laser's and if they're activated you screwed'' Halo told him

Blaze put on some shades, but they weren't normal shades they were the ones that detected heat sources, Blaze saw all the laser and started to skilfully do flips over them until he got to the main computer

''I'm at the computer I'm about to upload the virus'' Blaze place a hard drive in the computer and started the upload

''ok Straw Hat lets get some wheels'' Halo told Straw Hat

A alarm erupted thought the building as Ash spoke into his wrist watch ''Nico Come in the virus is a quarter way in'' Blaze told the watch

''good I should be able to lock the doors for you'' came a women's voice (Agent Nico)

Ash got out two pistols that he was able to hide in his clothes, Ash could hear banging on the door the guards were trying to get in

''how am I going to get out of here when the upload finished'' Blaze asked

''Agent Halo and Straw Hat have got a plan'' Nico told him ''so you doing anything today'' Nico said casually since for them this was a everyday situation

''nothing much going to the bar later on'' Ash leaned against the wall

''so your going to get drunk even though your 15'' Nico laughed

''hey I'm mature enough'' Ash told her

''your understanding of mature is jumping out of a burning plane'' She giggled

''no need for applause it what I do oh wait gotta go'' Ash hung up as the door was blasted open and five angry viper gang member's walk in ''sorry didn't hear you knock''

All at once the gang started to shoot at Blaze but he dive behind a computer shooting them with his pistols , a few computer exploded and Blaze shot two guys in the head  
A third guy charged at Blaze who took out a small knife and stabbed the man in the head, he then kneed the next one and through him into the last one causing them both to fall out the window,

''upload complete'' came the voice of the computer

''time to get out of here'' Ash brushed the dust off his suit

''get to the top of the building'' Nico hurried him

A elevator open up and stepped in it took him up to the top of the building where a man crouched over a device was

''long time no see Agent Blaze'' the man stood up to reveal that he was

''Lucci thought you hated the viper's'' Blaze said

''I do, that why I'm placing this transmitter'' Lucci grinned when a helicopter landed in front of him ''it's been fun agent but I have important things to do'' Lucci jumped onto the helicopter and flew off

Suddenly red lines appeared from the sky surrounding Blaze, the lines started to close in on Blaze

''oh crap'' Blaze muttered while he ran to the side of the building, just as a beam hit the building Blaze jumped off the side ''I'm so didn't think this through''

When Blaze was about to hit the ground a Car caught him, the driver was Straw Hat while Halo sat in the passenger seat ''you guys appeared just in time''

''it what we do'' Halo laughed

''lets get back HQ''

''HONEY, IT TIME FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL''

''OK mom'' called a girl with pink pigtails called Zoe

Zoe walk down stairs and to her mother, she kissed her mother cheek and walk out the door to school

As Zoe walked to school a car sped past her, they're music was way to loud and the driver was being reckless, Zoe shook it off and continued to school

When Zoe got to school the bell had rang and a orange haired girl ran into her, Zoe got up and apologised

''don't worry about it, I didn't look where I was going'' the orange haired girl told Zoe

''I'm Zoe by the way'' Zoe held out her hand

''I'm Nami'' Nami shook Zoe's hand

''do you know where history is'' Zoe asked Nami

''which teacher you got'' she asked

''miss Valentine'' Zoe replied

''oh I got that follow me''

AT CLASS

''Hello class'' greeted Miss Valentine

''mourning Miss Valentine'' replied the class

''today we will be learning about a building that was recently blow to pieces'' Miss Valentine spent a hour explaining to the class about the viper gang and the building

While she explained this Zoe looked around the room and Nami introduced some of them

''the green haired one is Zoro he sleeps ALLOT'' Nami and Zoe giggle ''the one with the freakishly long nose is Ussop he a coward'' Nami introduced Robin 'tech geek', Sanji 'crazy pervert', Vivi 'nice but spoiled', Kaya 'Ussop girlfriend' and Luffy 'lazy, eats a lot monkey'.

''who's that'' Zoe asked pointing at A brown haired boy

''oh that Ash, mysterious and surprising''

At the end of the day Luffy, Nami and Ash met at the school gates

''Shanks said we need to get back to HQ pronto'' Ash told the two

''Then let get going'' Luffy said excitedly

The trio walked down the street to a phone booth, First Luffy step in and typed in a number

''welcome back agent Straw hat'' the booth descended and was replaced by a new one, Nami walk in and typed in the number

''welcome back Agent Halo'' it repeated it movement

''welcome back agent Blaze''

Hope you guys like it and im accepting OC's


	2. Agent Rising part 2

**Chapter 1: Agent rising part 2**

* * *

''it may take some time for us to desypher the data'' Shanks to the trio

''well with Robin on the job im sure you'll get it done in no time'' Ash complemented causing Agent Nico to blush

''for now agents you shall try to tack down Lucci, start by going to the Maxwell hotel where he had stayed for a while, DISSMISSED''

* * *

''so we taking the car, jet packs or'' Straw Hat grinned as they walk outside

''we're taking a limo'' Halo told the two

''wait HQ has enough money to get us a limo but not enough TO FIX THE DAMN TOILET'' Blaze yelled as he stepped into the limo

''yes'' Straw Hat laughed as he got in too

''stop complaining'' Halo also got in

What they didn't know that a certain pink haired girl was watching them

''what are they doing'' She thought

* * *

The limo arrived at the hotel and the trio stepped out

''nice, why don't we live like this'' Blaze joked

''because Straw Hat loves his meat'' Halo explained as they both turned to Straw Hat and glared

They walk in and saw the receptionist Blaze turned to Halo

''work your charm'' Halo walk over to the receptionist, Straw Hat was staring and Blaze noticed ''are you staring at her ''

''n-n-n-no'' Straw Hat muttered blushing

''little rule breaker'' Blaze managed to mutter before Halo came back with a key

''easyst job ever'' she said dangling the keys

The trio procceded down the hall to Lucci old room, it was a big room with a lot of exspensive objects in, it had a big fire place and one purple sofa.

''this room is fantastic, STRAW HAT YOU NEED TO STOP SPENDING OUR PAY'' Blaze hit Straw Hat on the head

''stop it, we need to start investigate the room'' Halo ordered

The Trio excimened everything there but there was nothing suspisous, The trio were confused and gave up.

Suddenly the fire place rose off the ground and inplace there were 6 people whith guns, one of them being Lucci

''oh are you serious'' Blaze gruted as the trio put they're hands in the air

''hehe put your hands in the air like you just don't care, but you do'' Lucci laughed

At the courner of his eyes he could see a moving crate ''your crazy'' he estracted Lucci

''WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DIE'' Lucci asked

''do you want to die'' Ash asked

''WHAT''

''OH I GET YOUR DESTRACTING HIM FROM THAT MOVING CRATE '' Straw Hat yelled

''YOU IDIOT'' Blaze smacked Straw Hat

''WHAT'' Lucci yelled as he was hit with a crate knocking him to the ground

Blaze took out a pistol and shot the shandelear attactch to the ceiling causing it to fall on two men, Halo found a machine gun strapped to her thigh and fired rapidly at the three left standing.  
While they were distracted Straw Hat came up from behind and choked one, Halo finished the last two men.

Blaze looked at who had thrown the crate to see a familiar pink haired girl ''who are you'' he asked

''ZOE'' Halo said in surprise

''hi'' Zoe went pale when they were glaring at her

* * *

Lucci had disappeared and the Agents took Zoe into the limo and to HQ

''so your secret agents'' Zoe fake smiled

''yes'' Halo admitted

''stop trying to unlock the car'' Blaze told her

''hehe'' Zoe was filled with fear of what they were going to do with her

* * *

soon they entered HQ and walked to Shanks room, they opened the door and Shanks swivelled around in his chair

''so you've been seen by a non-agent'' Shanks said disappointed

''yeah yeah yeah save us the lecture'' Blaze breathed

''what do we do with her'' Halo asked

''I saw how she took Lucci down, very impressive'' Shanks grinned

''your not thinking what I think your thinking'' Blaze groaned

''yes Blaze, Zoe Drake would you like to become a agent'' Shanks asked

''what if I say no?''

''then you'll have your memory erased with a experimental memory loss device that could blow out your brains'' Shanks replied

''THEN I SAY YES'' Zoe said scared

* * *

The room was dark there was a desk where a man with one hand sat, a tall man walk in

''what do you want Crieg'' He said

''sir crocodile, U.A.P has recruited a new member'' Crieg answered

''and I care why'' he asked

''you asked for any updates on U.A.P''

''do they know anything about our plans''

''no sir''

''good, and we need a volunteer for our new chemicals''

''I think I know someone who want power''

''Dismissed''

* * *

''I'll introduce our crew'' Nami said as they walk around HQ

''who you know as Luffy, is called Straw Hat here'' Nami pointed at Luffy ''he's the mussel''

''I'm in real life Ash here I am Blaze'' Ash explained ''I specialise in stealth''

''and I'm know as agent Halo'' Nami explained ''I'm the brains''

''why are you called Halo'' Zoe asked, this made Nami face darken

''ok touchy subject, so what my code name'' Zoe asked her eye's sparkling

''light'' Ash said looking at his watch

''awww that's a dumb name'' Zoe pouted

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**


	3. Agent Rising part 3

**Chapter 1: Agent rising part 3**

* * *

''hmm time of death 10:40, cause of death, the victim seems to have been teared a part'' Blaze stopped recording his voice as he searched the dead body

Blaze and Light had been told to investigate the recent attacks on people, Blaze was examining the latest victim with the new recruit

''why are Straw Hat and Halo looking for Lucci while we looking for a '' Light asked bored

''you need to learn how to examine a dead body, and since I am your teacher I need to teach you the basics'' Blaze explained

Light pouted

-FLASHBACK-

''since Light is only a recruit she need's a teacher'' Shanks told Blaze

''why are you telling me this'' Blaze asked

''because I have decided that your going to be her teacher''

''WHAT, NO''

''my desition is final, don't worry you get on get on great''

''NO, NO ... NO''

-END OF FLASHBACK-

''hand me the syringe'' Blaze held his hand out and Light gave him a syringe

Blaze stuck the syringe into the dead body and took the blood, Blaze put it on his wrist watch

''Nico scan this blood sample'' Blaze ask into the watch

* * *

Straw Hat and Halo dropped into the cave looking around the tunnels that were there

''uhh these are a lot of tunnels'' Straw Hat said

''how are we gonna find our way through'' Halo asked

A African American boy jumped down he had neck length cornrows and dons headphones

''with radio waves of course'' he said

'''i DON'T THINK YOU CAN SURF HERE REVERB'' Straw Hat shouted as if he was was deaf

''not water wave's nitwit, radio waves'' Agent Reverb explained, seeing Straw Hat didn't understand he explained ''the viper base here uses devices that send out radio waves and I can follow them to their location using my headphones''

''I don't understand'' Straw Hat scratch his head

''your file was right, your very very un-intelligent'' he sighed as he put his hand to his headphones listening ''this way''

The two followed Reverb through the tunnels to A iron door

''Straw Hat'' Halo turned To Straw Hat ''do it''

Straw Hat put on a strange glove on and smashed the door, the three ran in and saw a empty room

''what, are you sure this is the right way'' Halo asked looking at Reverb

''of cour...'' there was a shooting sound and Reverb fell

''REVEB, WHAT HAP...'' again a shooting sound and Halo fell onto Straw Hat making him fall

''uhhh Halo?'' Straw Hat asked before he got knocked out

* * *

Blaze pushed a button on his shades and his vision turned red, there was a trail of white came from the body (IT BLOOD) and he followed it with Light following, they followed the trail to a observatory

''wonder why the murderer came here'' Blaze told Light

''maybe he likes looking at the star's they are pretty'' Light shrugged

Blaze and Light walk in to the observatory to investigate, Light gasped when she saw the pieces of flesh all around the observatory

''the murderer has been eating his victims'' Blaze stated looking Light who was hugging his arm

''well a cheater has to eat and dears weren't good enough'' came a voice

''Lucci'' Blaze said turning around

When Blaze turned around he didn't see Lucci he saw a big human cheater

''surprising isn't it, baroque works needed a test subject for chemicals and I sighed right up and this happened'' Lucci grinned

''Baroque works?'' Blaze asked

''the company I work for'' Lucci said as if it was obvious

''why are you telling us this''

''because you won't live to tell'' Lucci pounces at Blaze

Blaze comado rolls out the way while Light climbs up a ladder to the railing above, Lucci rips a part of Blazes shoulder off and pins him to the floor

Blaze kick him off and did a flip backwards, he whipped out his pistols and started to shoot this seemed to only enrage Lucci, Lucci tried to hit Blaze but he missed and hit the wall

Blaze shot at Lucci again but Lucci pulled himself out of the wall and pinned Blaze to the ground

''dinners early'' Lucci opened his gaws about to eat Blazes head off

**BANG**

****Lucci fell and Blaze got up to see Light holding a sniper and grinning

''thought you might need some help'' she grinned

''let get back to base'' Blaze smiled


	4. Agent Rising part 4

**Chapter 1: Agent rising part 4**

* * *

Blaze and light were riding a helicopter to one of the viper's base, Blaze ha a assault riffle on his back and two pistols on his belt  
Light had her new sniper on he back with ammo on her belt

''I hope their ok'' Light said snuggling up to Blaze causing him to gulp

''they'll be ok, trust me I've worked with them for a few years now'' Blaze grinned patting her back ''well except for Reverb, never knew him only heard''

''are you sure your shoulder is ok?'' Light said worried stroking Blazes should

''it's ok and I appreciate if you didn't press your hand against it'' Blaze told her

''sorry'' Light giggled as she scooted away

* * *

''wake up Straw Hat'' Straw Hat heard as his eyes started to open, Straw hat was in a metal room and he was strapped in to a chair, a man with brown hair and grey suit with a green dragon on it

''w-wh-who-who are you?'' demanded straw Hat

''me, I am Gin Don Kriegs right hand man'' the man replied

Straw Hat thought for a moment ''oh yeah Don Krieg is a gang leader right?''

''correct'' Gin replied

''what do you want, WHERE'S HALO AND REVERB'' Straw Hat yelled

''your friends are fine and I just want to do some test's'' Gin pulled out a syringe and injected a strange gold fluid into Straw Hat's arm

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Straw Hat screamed in pain

* * *

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' the two agents in a cell could hear Straw Hats scream

''what do you think their doing to him'' Reverb asked Halo

''I don't want to think about it'' Halo said grabbing her head

* * *

The helicopter got close to the base, stopping before the vipers could see them

''so how do you want to go in, stealth or should we give em hell'' Blaze asked as he looked out

''you chose'' Light told him, Blaze smiled as he got out a black motorcycle with yellow stripes

''hold on tight'' Blaze said as he and Light got on the motorcycle, Light wrapped her arms around his waist

The motorcycle sped out of the helicopter and proceeded to the base, the base's defenses activated and started to shoot at the two but Blaze took out one pistol and shot the defenses causing them to explode

* * *

Halo stared at the TV screen as the alarm's sounded, she saw Blaze and Light riding a motorcycle and shooting the defenses

''their good'' Reverb grinned as a guard came to their cell and open the door

''I have been ordered to execute you, so just step out of your cell and...'' the guard received a kick to the face and fell to the ground

''thanks for the gun'' Halo said as she took the guards weapons and handed one to Reverb

''let's kick some ass'' he grinned

Reverb and Halo ran down the hallway shooting a load of guards while doing it

* * *

''FIRE IN THE HOLE'' Blaze through a grenade at a iron door with a few viper members, the grenade exploded destroying the door and killing the viper members

Blaze and Light jumped in and started to shoot at more viper members

''where do you think they're holding our friends'' Light asked Blaze

''with this commotion they probably already got out'' Blaze told her ''we just have to clear the way'' Blaze got a head shot at one of them

''right let's get moving'' Light charged at the vipers flipping over one and whacking the other on the head, Blaze sweeped the one off his feet and shot him

The two advanced through the hallway when suddenly the hallway gave way causing Blaze to fall

Light had managed to get just ahead of where the hallway fell ''ARE YOU OK'' Light yelled down

''DON'T WORRY, GO I CATCH UP'' Blaze called to Light

Light rushed away searching for the three missing agents

* * *

Halo and Reverb found Straw Hat strapped into a chair and knocked out, his eye's opened as the two unstrapped him

''I feel like I just ran out of meat'' Straw Hat moaned

''what did they do to you'' Halo ask concerned

''they injected something into me, I don't know what'' Straw hat explained

''well lets get out of here, it seems Blaze and Light have launch a rescue misson'' Reverb told the two

* * *

''tell crocodile that the chemicals work'' Gin spoke into a mobile phone, he hung up as he saw a girl running through the hallway ''just in time''

When Light saw Gin she stopped in her tracks and took out her sniper ''who are you''

''my name is Gin, Don Criegs right hand man'' he explained

''so are you friend or foe'' Light asked

''I would say foe'' Gin smiled as he took out two tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls

Gin charged at Light swinging his Tonfa's at her, but she blocks them with her sniper and stumbeling back, Light shot Gin sholder but it didn't effect him.  
Light kneed his face but he grabbed her leg and through her to the floor, Light fired her sniper but the bullet misse and hit the wall, bounced to the floor and hit the back of Gin's neck

''gahhhhhhhhhh'' he screamed as he fell into a pool of blood

''HEY LIGHT'' Blaze shouted as he appeared behind her you effed him up good''

* * *

The agents met up and escaped, but the helicopter was destroyed and the only other one was taking off

''damn, how are we gonna get out'' Blaze asked no one

Straw Hat through his fist in the air in frustration, but when he did his arm exstended so far it just reached the helicopter

''what the' Light gasped

''NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS, STRAW HAT GRAB THE HELICOPTER AND TAKE US UP''

Straw hat grabbed the helicopter and launched the agents into it, they highjacke dit and flew to HQ

* * *

''it seems the chemecals injected into Straw Hat turned him into a rubber man'' Shanks informed the agents ''that it for now DISSMISSED''

Straw hat, Halo,Light and Blaze started to walk out of the room

''so blaze do you want me to take Light off your hands' Shanks asked

''... no sir she grown on me'' Blaze grinned


	5. Ussops love troubles

******(sorry if I took so long to write this, I have had a very busy month, I went to Fort Park, I had to go live with my gran parents for a few day's, I've been writing a book it's been hectic)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:buggy be gone**

''HAHA YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME'' yelled Buggy the clown as the men in his car started to shoot at his pursuers

''OH SHUT UP YOU OLD BALLOON'' Blaze yelled riding a motor cycle, Straw hat in a car net to him

''ah a balloon... it reminds me of the good old days back at the circus'' all of his gang started to cry

''if he start telling another story about being in the circus I swear...'' Blaze muttered

Straw Hat laughed ''don't be such a hot head Blaze'' Straw hat burst out laughing, Blaze was not amused ''get it, hot head and your names Blaze''

''...*glare*...'' Blaze glared angrily

when Blaze turned his attention back to the chase a fruit stand appeared in front of him, Blaze crashed and so did Straw Hat

''why is there always a fruit stand in these chases''

* * *

mean while at the fruit factory

* * *

''in today's new's it seem's a car chase is taking place at log district avenue'' a voice rang out of a radio

''YOU HEARD THE MAN LOG DISTRICT AVENUE'' A man yelled as the fruit stands sped off

* * *

Buggy and his gang had disappeared

''URG STRAW HAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT'' Blaze yelled

''MY FAULT, HOW IS THIS MY FAULT'' Straw hat yelled back

''IF YOU HADN'T DISTRACTED ME I WOULD OF CAPTURED BUGGY''

**It had been two weeks since Zoe joined, Blaze and Straw Hat had been assigned to capture Buggy since Buggy wasn't that big of a criminal they only sent two agents and those agents were Blaze and Straw Hat**

''even Halo nagging is better then you always blaming me for not catching our objective'' Straw Hat huffed as he and Blaze entered HQ

''NAGGING, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT STRAW HAT?'' Halo yelled suddenly appearing in the room

''what, I didn't say you were nagging your great... I mean not better then everyone.. I mean you cool... not bitchy... ok maybe a little-is it hot in here'' Straw hat ran out of the room with a pissed Halo chasing him

''do you guy's always fight like that, if so I need a raise to put up with it'' Light joked appearing besides Blaze

''quit with the jokes'' Blaze demanded

''boy how did you get so dull, were your parents lawyers or something?'' Light asked

''I don't have parents'' Blaze stated

''explains a lot'' Light said not taking Blaze seriously

Blaze just grunted and walk away, Light went to find Halo

Light found Halo hitting Straw hat on the head with a frying pan, Straw wasn't looking so good

''so what you doing?'' Light asked

''giving Straw Hat what he deserves'' Halo told her

''cool'' Light laughed

''help me'' whimpered Straw Hat

''ever heard of every agent for herself'' Light said

''ever heard of no monkey left behind'' Straw groaned

''nope'' Halo laughed sitting down

''whats up with you and Blaze?'' Light asked Straw Hat

''he blames me for us not catching buggy''

''you failed... to catch... Buggey... one of the most... NON-DEADLY... enemies we have'' Halo asked

''...yep'' Straw Hat replied, Halo anime fell

''Blaze is so up-tight, whats his problem'' Light asked

''well he never had parents'' Straw Hat suggested

''being parent-less could piss anyone off but you think he would have handled it by now'' Light told the two

Robin walked in with a document in her hand

''good your all here, we have a assignment for you'' Robin told them

''Blaze isn't here'' Halo told her

''Blaze won't be accompanying you on this mission he had... other plans'' Robin went red as she explained

''why are you going red, OH IS BLAZE DOING SOMETHING EMBARRASSING'' Light accused

''its none of you business'' Robin snapped, she handed them the document and walk out of the room

* * *

Crocodiles office was quiet, crocodile sat in his desk as Don crieg entered

''so.. did you test the Devils blood?'' Crocodile asked

''the what?''

''the liquid that vegapunk made that was supposed to make the drinker sting ''properties''

''yes we tested it''

''and the reults were''

''well the subject escaped before we could see the effects''

''WHAT!, YOU IMPECILE, HOW DID HE POSSIBLY ESCAPE!'' Croc bellowed

''he was rescued by his friends''

''who is he any way''

''uh... agent Straw Hat''

* * *

''Straw Hat...''

''yes Halo?''

''GET OFF MY LAP'' Hale slammed Straw Hats head

''will you two love birds shut it down over there'' Light told them as she turned the corner (THEIR IN A CAR)

''YOU BETTER STOP CALLING US LOVE BIRDS IF YOU STILL WANT YOUR LIVER BY THE END OF THIS MISSION''

''so... she need that right?'' Straw Hat asked

''yes Straw Hat, ... yes''

''we're here'' Light told them as the car came to a stop

The three got out of the car and entered the restrant, apparently they were supposed to meet a contact here  
they sat down and started to look for the contact, they saw a plump man with a thik mustache and a suit, he made a weird hand gesture

''thats him'' Light nodded, they were about to talk to him when...

''Hey guys what are you doing here?'' Ussop asked

''uh... hanging out...'' Nami muttered

''what are you doing here?'' Luffy pointed accusingly

''I'm on a date with Kaya'' Ussop pointed at the blond sitting at a table listening to music

''oh... you shouldn't keep her waiting'' Zoe tried to convince him to leave

''she too wrapped up in that music, shes been different since she joined that band'' Ussop frowned

''well get her attention, show her you care then she'll be her happy rich self'' Ussop seemed to approve of the answer and walk back to Kaya

''close one, nice save Light'' Halo gave her a thumbs up

Their contact walk over to them, he gave them a casino chip with a strange sign on it, he then walk out of the restaurant.

*BANG*

Everybody in the room heard it, people flooded out of the restaurant, on the ground lying in a pool of blood was the contact.

* * *

''any witnesses?'' Shanks asked

''no'' Halo answered

''cause of Death?''

''blow to the neck with a cane'' Light answered

''damn he was a very good informer, and a great friend'' Shanks put his head down signaling for a moment of silence ''did you get any intel''

'' no he just gave us a stupid gambling chip'' Luffy pouted

''Blaze, I think a solo mission is in order, head to the casino in a few hours and cash this in, see what happens'' Blaze nodded

''the rest of you go and get some rest'' Shanks ordered

* * *

The gang walk out of HQ, Zoe headed in a different direction of the rest of the group#

''where are you going?'' Luffy asked

''Ussop said Kaya acting weird ever since her band, so I'm investigating''

''why?'' Nami asked

''because I'm a nice girl''

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER, NEXT ONE SOON**

**I'm still accepting OCs**


End file.
